macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent de Nanka Irarenai
Silent de Nanka Irarenai is a song by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome. It was released on the album Cosmic Cuune as track 2. Lyrics Romaji = Take take take take take me out Set set set set set me free Rock rock rock rock rock me on Shake shake shake shake shake me up Saa hoshi no umi oushi ni mata gatte yuku Otometachi orion mezasuyo Futago ga te wo futte Hakuchou no kanmuri ni Mizugame ga koboreta Koguma wa koinu ni koishite Sairento de nanka irarenai Hoorii nagetetobu haato wa Hikari no sori ginga no yuki jinguru narashite Sairento de nanka irarenai Suriipingu da nante mottainai Kaketeyuke yoru no hate made Take take take take take me out Set set set set set me free Purezento wa tatoeba nandattei Shiriusu de ringu wo tsukutte Supika no piasu ni Andomeda no kubikazari Suisei no tsurii ni Negae ba kanau yo konya wa Silent de naka irare Night Holy nagete tobu Heart wa Hikari no sori ginga no yuki Jingle nara shite Silent de nanka irare Night Sleeping da nante mottai Night kaketeyuke sora no hate made Take take take take take me out Set set set set set me free Rock rock rock rock rock me on Shake shake shake shake shake me up Sairento de nanka irarenai Hoorii nagete tobu haato wa Hikari no sori ginga no yuki jinguru narashite Sairento de nanka irarenai Suriipingu da nante mottai nai Kakete yuke toki no hate made Silent de nanka irare Night Glory uchuu wa Wonderland kakete yuke yoru no hate made Sora no hate made Toki no hate made Hate no hate made |-| Kanji = Take take take take take me out Set set set set set me free Rock rock rock rock rock me on Shake shake shake shake shake me up さあ 星の海 牡牛にまたがってゆく 乙女たち オリオンめざすよ 双子が手をふって 白鳥のかんむりに 水瓶がこぼれた こぐまはこいぬに恋して サイレントでなんかいられない ホーリー 投げてとぶハートは 光のソ\リ 銀河の雪 ジングル鳴らして サイレントでなんかいられない スリーピング だなんてもったいない 駆けてゆけ 夜の果てまで Take take take take take me out Set set set set set me free プレゼントは たとえば何だっていい シリウスで リングをつくって スピカのピアスに アンドロメダの首飾り 彗星のツリーに 願えばかなうよ今夜は Silent でなんかいられ Night Holy 投げてとぶ Heartは 光のソ\リ 銀河の雪 Jingle 鳴らして Silent でなんかいられ Night Sleeping だなんてもったいNight 駆けてゆけ 天(そら)の果てまで Take take take take take me out Set set set set set me free Rock rock rock rock rock me on Shake shake shake shake shake me up サイレントでなんかいられない ホーリー 投げてとぶハートは 光のソ\リ 銀河の雪 ジングル鳴らして サイレントでなんかいられない スリーピング だなんてもったいない 駆けてゆけ 時の果てまで Silent でなんかいられ Night Glory 宇宙は Wonderland 駆けてゆけ 夜の果てまで 天(そら)の果てまで 時の果てまで 果ての果てまで |-| English = Take take take take take me out Set set set set set me free Rock rock rock rock rock me on Shake shake shake shake shake me up C’mon, I’ll straddle Taurus in the sea of stars Virgos aim for Orion Gemini waved And Aquarius spilled On Cygnus’ crown Ursa Minor fell in love with Canis Minor I can’t stay silent Holy, the heart that I throw and bounces Is a sleigh of light, ringing jingle bells in the galaxy snow I can’t stay silent Sleeping is a waste of time So dash to the end of night Take take take take take me out Set set set set set me free I don’t care what the present is Make a ring around Sirius To Spica earrings Add an Andromeda necklace If you make a wish upon the comet tree It’ll come true tonight I can’t stay in a Silent Night The Holy Heart that I throw and bounces Is a sleigh of light, ringing Jingle bells in the galaxy snow I can’t stay in a Silent Night Sleeping is a waste of Night So dash to the end of space Take take take take take me out Set set set set set me free Rock rock rock rock rock me on Shake shake shake shake shake me up I can’t stay silent Holy, the heart that I throw and bounces Is a sleigh of light, ringing jingle bells in the galaxy snow I can’t stay silent Sleeping is a waste of time So dash to the end of time I can’t stay in a Silent Night Glory, the universe is a Wonderland So dash to the end of night To the end of space To the end of time To the end of the end External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs